The Beast God Rewriten
by AkumaKami64
Summary: For thirteen years, something has been locked away, sumbering in the dark. Something without form and without limits. Now, full of rage and on the edge of death, Naruto unleashes it. But it isn't Kyuubi...it's him. He just never knew it. Harem


The Beast God

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans.

Summary: Thirteen years. For thirteen years, something has been locked away, slumbering in the dark. Something without form and without limits. Now, full of rage and on the edge of death, Naruto unleashes it. But it isn't Kyuubi...it's him. He just never knew it.

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Naruto drowsily became conscious to the feeling of water around his body. He opened his eyes to see that he was in what appeared to be a sewer with ankle deep water. At least, that's what he thought until he saw an enormous cell door with a piece of paper seeming to be the only thing holding it together. While Naruto wasn't the brightest genin out of Konoha, he wasn't nearly the idiot everyone made him out to be. Unless he suddenly teleported from the bridge to wherever here is, he was standing in front of the seal holding the Kyuubi No Kitsune AKA Nine-tailed Fox.

He briefly wondered why he was there instead of in the conscious world, where Sasuke and he were being used as target practice by the ice-using fake hunter ninja who was making pincushions out of both of them. He hadn't lost enough blood to knock him out nor had anything been hit that would render him unconscious. He was brought out of his musing as he noticed something odd about the seal, or rather, everything but the seal.

There were marks all over the walls and they appeared to be done by a variety of things. Mostly claws and marks that seem to have been done by hooves and horns. The strange part was that they were all 'outside' of the seal and none on the inside as far as he could tell. He also noticed bite marks in the bars. Once again, all done from the outside. Naruto realized with slight dread that that that meant one of two things: Either Kyuubi was on this side of the seal or...something else was.

A dark and booming chuckle snapped him out of his line of thought as two glowing red fox eyes appeared out of the darkness of the cage, peering down at him with some amuse meant, "**We finally meet, my warden**," The demon said in mocking respect.

Whether Naruto was putting up a brave act or was really brave and/or stupid enough to do what he did next would be on Kyuubi's mind for few centuries, "Okay you damn furball, why am I here and what do you want?" Naruto yelled at the great Bijuu, sounding more annoyed than anything.

**_'Okay, I'll admit it. The kit's got balls,'_** The red beast thought to itself in amusement, "**You're here because you're about to get killed out there. I want you to NOT die because I really don't want to put up with Shinigami for any amount of time...and honestly, you're about the most interesting container I've had so far**," He said with a grin.

Naruto was more than a little surprised. THIS was the malevolent demonic embodiment of death and destruction that attacked the day he was born? Strange, "And just how do you plan to help me?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Kyuubi looked like it was about to speak before pausing and looking behind Naruto with a wide-eyed expression. Naruto raised an eyebrow before following his tenant's line of sight. What he saw was...he honestly wasn't sure what it was. It seemed like a green blob-like creature. It had four legs, but no real feet, as the substance just rolled out over the water a little to support the creature. It's "head", if it could be called that, was roughly triangular in shape and seemed to be looking at Naruto. It also had a tail. At least, that's what Naruto thought it was until he got a better look behind it. Its tail actually extended back into the halls of the sewer-like mind, and connected to a larger and completely formless green blob.

"Wha-what is this?" Naruto asked in confusion as the thing seem to stare at him oddly. He didn't feel threatened or intimidated by it, but rather, felt a sense of familiarity and trust towards it. What was it?

**"Something you've long since forgotten," **A voice seemed to ring throughout Naruto's conscious and mindscape. It came from the blob's direction, but its mouth never moved. The tone was actually sad and bitter as the blob seem to hang its head in depression.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he felt a bit of pain in the back of his head.

He didn't notice Kyuubi's shocked expression as he watched the exchange from his cage behind Naruto. Never once had he heard this creature talk. All it ever did was attack at first, striking at the room in many different forms, yet it never entered his cell. It simply stared menacingly at him the first time he tested the seal's strength to try and escape. He had seen very little of it in the last fifteen years. Its mass appeared to be infinite, it took on any form it chose, and it now only attacked when he tried to break out. This was the first trace of sentience and awareness he had ever seen it. What was even stranger was that it, unlike him, wasn't foreign to Naruto's being. It had been here longer than he had and Kyuubi could tell just by the way it came and went through Naruto's mind so naturally that it was truly apart of the boy. It wasn't a bloodline limit; it was something else, something far more than that.

**"How can you forget me? How can forget everything you ever were?"**It screamed as it roared in anger and began to approach the blond genin. The pain in Naruto's head seemed increase as it did so. He did nothing to stop the creature as it continued to rant,** "After everything we went through: all the pain, tears, loneliness, despair, and loss- How Can You Not Remember Yourself!"**It howled in frustration as it stopped a few feet away from Naruto, who was now clutching his head in agony.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto yelled as he tried to block out the pain. He kept seeing flashes of images of people, places, and things he had never seen.

The green creature's expression, if it had one, was blank know,**"Thirteen years I have stood by and watched and hoped that your life- Our Life- would be better here than it had once been and I could just fade into your conscious. But it hasn't, it got worse in fact. I have grown tired of you being treated like a weak, outcasted, runt. I had to endure that for over a decade before and I've been doing it again, until now. It's time you remembered, Garfield!" **It yelled as Naruto's eyes went wide and his mind became numb.

Garfield. _Garfield.__** Garfield.**_ The name echoed through his mind like someone yelling in a canyon. Every time, it felt like a wall he couldn't see was cracking until...

Naruto fell to his knees as he let loose an inhuman roar of pain. He could see a world, a life he never knew, yet he knew instinctively it was his. People, places, things. Each was accompanied with an onslaught of emotions. The joys of friendships, the aches of losses, the bliss of love, the depression of rejection, and the hatred of betrayal. Then...nothing. A numbing shock as he took it all in. He remembered everything of his past life, but what good did that bring him? He then remembered the green blob and realized with wide eyes that it could only be the mental representation of his power and the consciousness of it had to be the personification of his instincts, or as he had once referred to it as..._"Beast,"_ He said slowly, almost nostalgically.

In that instance, Naruto and Kyuubi alike would wonder if Naruto had lost his sanity. As he slowly raised his gaze to lock eyes with the creature that had restored his memories, Naruto's expression was dead with a frown. His lips slowly twitched before forming a small smile, then a smirk, then a grin. Not a happy or insane one, but a grin that matched that of a predator that had just tasted the blood of its favorite prey for the first in a long while.

Naruto slowly stood and walked over to the Beast in a sluggish fashion. Kyuubi watched it all with silent fascination, as he too had seen Naruto's memories as Garfield. The pieces were starting to fall together. Naruto had been some kind of metahuman as they called themselves. But he couldn't decipher all the memories yet so he still had an unanswered question. Garfield's reincarnation as Naruto was not a natural one. So what had happened to him?

Kyuubi was brought out of his train of thought as Naruto stopped in front of the blob. Kyuubi wasn't expecting what happened next. Naruto laid his hand on top of the creature's "head"- and crushed it. The blob lost all form as it began to shoot towards Naruto, diving into his chest. It seemed infinite, as the blob's speed increased yet its end was nowhere in sight. Naruto gave no sign of pain or even any discomfort. He just stood there, grinning, and giving a hissing sigh that sounded almost...happy?

Finally, the blob was fully absorbed into Naruto. He didn't move for a moment, before slowly turning his gaze towards Kyuubi. The demon stared into his eyes, and in those blue slits was something that wasn't there before. Naruto vanished from his mind to the conscious world, leaving Kyuubi to his thoughts. A strange, yet amusing thought came to him with a chuckle, **"The wild beast isn't behind the cage bars. He's in front of them," **He said, shaking his head in amusement, **"Let's see how this plays out," **He added with a grin upon his face

**Real World**

Haku stared at the blond boy sympathetically from behind her mask as he held the Uchiha boy that she had 'killed'. It pained her to take lives, especially ones just coming into the real world of ninjas, but her resolve not to fail Zabuza was enough to squash her regrets. Just as it always was.

She was torn out of her momentary steeling of her emotions by a low, truly humorous chuckle coming from Naruto as he slowly stood up, showing no sign of discomfort from the needles impaled in his body, "That wasn't very nice, making him all dead-like, now was it?" He asked in a sweet, yet mocking tone before turning half-way to face the real her in the mirror, a grin on his face. How he knew, she didn't know, _"Haku," _He said simply as he tilted his head towards her, giving her a better view of his eyes.

If speaking her name didn't shock her, his eyes certainly did. They weren't the same eyes any more. Minus the slit shaped pupil, they seemed the same, but there was something else in them now. Whatever it was, it made her feel like she did when the hunter ninjas came after her and Zabuza the first few times. That same fear that took her years to conquer suddenly returned, accompanied by the overwhelming sense that she was about to die. She didn't know how long she stared at him, seemingly paralyzed, until she finally...blinked.

**Meanwhile**

"This is where it ends, Demon of the Mist," Kakashi Hatake said as he prepared to use his single original jutsu on the missing ninja, who was trapped by about a dozen summon dogs biting into him. He knew he had to end this soon, in case Naruto's seal was weakening.

That was when he, Zabuza, and the dogs all felt a new yet familiar chakra source suddenly appear, followed by a thunderous noise that sounded like a hundred glass windows breaking at once. The bridge was deadly silent for a moment before something came flying through the air and skidded across the ground, stopping near the two ninjas. It was Haku. Her mask was gone, her body was covered in cuts and a few bites, several bones were probably cracked or broken, and her clothes were shredded enough to confirm that she was a girl.

They looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw a figure coming out of the fog. Naruto walked at a leisurely pace with one hand in his pocket, the other spinning Haku's mask on his index finger, and a face-splitting grin on his face with his eyes squinting like they usually did when he grinned. He seemed alright, minus a few cuts from the senbon needles.

"Ha- Haku?" Zabuza exclaimed in shock with wide, disbelieving eyes. The cocky greenhorn of a genin hadn't beaten Haku, he broke her. The idea had been all too shocking for him to keep his cool in that instance.

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment. He could tell there was a change in his student, but...it wasn't Kyuubi, nor did it set off any warning bell in his head at the moment. Unless his instincts were wrong, which they hadn't been in life or death situations, that meant Naruto either wasn't any stronger than he was before today or he was completely on their side still. With the fake hunter ninja's barely breathing body nearby, he was inclined to believe the latter.

"Got things pretty well taken care of, eh Sensei?" Naruto asked with a calm, yet confident voice, his grin deepening a bit. Getting a nod, he looked in Sakura's direction through the mist, "Hey, Sakura! You and the old man get over here and help fan-boy!" He yelled through the mist, causing Sakura and Tazuna to come running by Kakashi, as he kept an eye on Zabuza and Naruto. They paused in shock as they saw the defeated form of Haku on the ground.

"Naruto, what happened? Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly as her eyes searched the area a little.

"I'll tell ya later. Fan-boy's back there. Take out the needles and he'll come around in a few moments," He instructed while jabbing his finger over his shoulder, Sakura running off with the bridge builder following her not a moment later.

"Fan-boy?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He has a fan on his back. Clan seal or not, he was asking for someone to call him that," Naruto said with a snicker, and never once stopped the spinning the mask on his finger, "Should you really be taking your eyes off him?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Zabuza.

"Besides all his chakra being used up and his arms being useless even without the dogs holding him, I know you got a clone or two nearby," Kakashi said, causing Zabuza to grunt in anger at them.

Kakashi was about ready to finish Zabuza, who was still trapped by his summon dogs, when Naruto interrupted him, "Eh, you may not want to that," Naruto advised warningly. At Kakashi's questioning look, he pointed to the edge of the bridge as the mist fully cleared.

"Oh," Kakashi said as he saw an army of mercenaries lining up on the bridge, Gato standing with them, "I don't think you were going to get paid Zabuza," Kakashi said as he dismissed his dogs.

"Gato, what is the meaning of this!" Zabuza yelled in outrage at the apparent betrayal. He suspected it, but he was hoping to be in a position to kill Gato and take his money if he did.

"Well, you see 'Demon of the Mist', your price is far too high for your services, especially since you couldn't even kill one of these Leaf Ninjas," Gato said mockingly and cruelly, as he looked over the mostly exhausted ninjas. He then noticed Naruto spinning the mask, "Hey, are you the one that beat the girl?" He asked as a grin started to work onto his face, even more so when Naruto nodded with a curious look on his face, "I'll make you a deal kid. You help kill off Zabuza, the bridge builder, and these Leaf Ninjas and I'll not only let you live, I'll let you keep the girl you beat and a few other women from the town," Gato offered with a sick grin on his face.

Naruto looked at Gato with a slight grin, "Hmm, interesting deal," He said, appearing to think about it before his grin deepened as he finally stopped spinning the mask and put it in his jumpsuit, "Here's a better one. I'll give you and your thugs three seconds to leave before you all die," He said, as his eyes opened for the first since Kakashi had seen him to show his now slitted eyes. His declaration got shocked looks from a few people and mocking from others.

"Hey kid? Give me a kunai," Zabuza requested as he tore his face badges with his teeth. Naruto simply threw a kunai at Zabuza, who caught it with his teeth, "Gato's mine," The missing ninja said as he raced towards the crowd as Gato ran to the rear.

"Hey sensei? Can you do that mist jutsu?" Naruto asked mischievously to Kakashi, who smirked at Naruto's idea. A hand seal later, and the bridge was covered in mist again. It wasn't until after this that Kakashi realized that Naruto had already gone into the fight as well.

Naruto stood a few feet from an unsuspecting mercenary, "Let's see what I can do exactly," He said as the sounds of bones breaking began to sound through the air. The mercenary turned and gained a look of horror. He only had enough time to scream.

After three minutes or so, the mist cleared to reveal Kakashi standing around a few bodies, a few injuries and a good amount of blood on him. He looked over and was surprised that Naruto was in a similar state. A few cuts and bruises were all healing rapidly and he had a lot of blood on him. Strangely, there was more blood on his skin and hair than on his clothes. He had a smirk on his face as he rubbed his shoulder.

Kakashi looked back and saw that Zabuza was dying, though he had managed to kill Gato by slitting his throat, along with a few of the mercenaries before taking too many stab wounds. Naruto approached the dying missing ninja with a sad smirk on his face, "You sure know how to raise hell, demon of the mist," Naruto said in a respectful, yet humorous tone.

"Boy..." Zabuza whispered out as Naruto knelt to hear him better, "Haku...is yours," He choked out as blood kept pouring from his mouth. Naruto's eyes were wide, but he nodded in understanding. For some reason, Zabuza trusted him with Haku.

"Umm, are we too late?" Inari asked, causing Naruto to look up to see that the villagers had come with whatever weapons they had at their disposal. Just several minutes too late to help.

**End of Chapter**

AN Chapter 1 done, and it's a lot different than the original, obviously. I set it back the Wave mission to make certain things more believable. For the record, I do have good reasons for sparing Haku that have nothing to do with the pairing. Kyuubi's second to last line is an altered quote I found online, by someone named Axel Munthe. Question to Ponder- What happened to Naruto in his last life? What will he do now? What will become of Haku?


End file.
